Dancing In The Rain
by Leolivea
Summary: Kim is a dancer and a singer that gose to a dancer and singer school.What happens when people intemadate her...or try. And what happens when other people think she could rais the ratings of there school. This isn't your ordinary story. Ćause Kim is all the S's, she's smart, sneaky, and sexy. Read the story never been good with summarys but its going to be good please read.
1. Chapter 1

Kims POV

When I was little someone told me, if you have a chance at being somebody then take that chance, so that's what I'm doing.

SAOA is Seafords Academy of Arts. It has always been my dream school. One reason is because its a boarding school. But mainly because I have a passion for music. I sing and play guitar.

I use to dance and that was my life. I dedicated my time to it...that is until my big brother died. He loved to dance and he taught me everything I know, like how to make the moves myself, and how to direct people in dance.

He died when him and some friends went for a swim and he drowned.

So I don't dance or swim...at ALL!

Call me a punk, or scary. That is if you don't mind spending the rest of your days in the hospital.

i Katie karate and i have a black belt 3rd degree tfact exact. So dont texts me.

But it's my phobia so,don't judge.

"Are you sure you want to go here honey. We can get you into something else"

That's my mom. Darcy Crawford.

She's never been to found about me leaving but she wouldn't stop me from going if she wanted to she mows how much it means to me.

"Mom, I'll be fine, I'll call every day, or once a week since I'll be buzzy but I'll be fine." I grab my bags and my shoulder bag with my guitar and close the door.

Mom rolls the window down and I wave.

"Bye mom I'll see you later."

"Love you lady" she says a drives off.

When I can't see her any more I release the breath I didn't no I was holding and let in two in takes before continuing the journey up the hill of the big campus and tward the big building of the huge campus.

I walk in to the main building on the campus and grab a map along with a green apple and the card with my name in it.

I walk towards a wall and set my stuff down to put my hair in a bun.

Don't you just hate when its hot out side and your hair keeps showing up in front of your face. its annoying AND MAKING ME EVEN HOTER!

The map has a bunch of captions I read the one with a picture of a card and it says its our credit card, our room key, and key for other rooms. Ya know, work out room, cafe, music studio, dance studio(that I won't be going to) and more.

All of a sudden there is a guy with other guys that starts to sing to a girl group of girls. And they are good.

_Guy_:** I don't know your name**

**But excuse me miss**

**I saw from a cross the room**

**Yeah**

** I know your tyin to leave **

**But excuse me miss **

**I saved the last dance for you **

The girls sing back and there like talking with music.

**Girl**:_ A scrub is a guy that thinks he's fine_

_Also known as a busta_

(OHS, BURNS)

_Always talking bout what he wants_

_But just sits on his broke ass_

_So_

_No I don't want your number_

_No i don't want to give you mine_

_And no I don't wanna met you no wear_

_Oh_

_Your just a waist of my time_

the girl finishes poking the guy in the chest and then walks away.

"Bu bye Jer" said the girl over her shoulder walking in the opposite detection.

That was neat.

I think I'm gonna fit in here just fine.

**I really hope you like this story because im going to be working really hard on it so I really need your support... is it me or am I saying really a lot?**

**Anyway... if your confused about what the songs were. the guys were singing Chris Brown, Excuse me miss. And the girls were singing Scrub by TLC. those are one of my favorites if you haven't heard them you should anyway imma get back to the second chap now hoped you like it.**

**Taylor sez: Hi call me bubbles!**


	2. My New Room Mates

Kim...

Once I find my room I see that I have a roommate or should I say roommates.

There two girls. Both Brunets but you can tell they don't have the same fashion since.

One is wearing glasses and has light freckles going across her nose. With a red shirt and white jeans her toes are paired green and have a flower on the big toe.

The other is taller maybe my height and has on a lime green V-neck with washed shorts and a lime green belt around her waist.

In easier terms there pretty.

"Hi I'm Julie and his is Grace" says freckles

I notice that other girl from this morning in the main building . She looks nice.

"Hi you can have that bed we wanted the bunk beds" says Grace

( the room is like the girls room from Zoey 101)

"Yeah that's fine um I can make that work. My names Kim by the way" I say extending my hand out, but Julie saluted me so and Grace shook my hand.

"So what are you doing for try outs" asked grace

"Um I don't know what your talking about" I said confusion clear in my voice.

"Wow you really don't do your research" Julie commented. "That's ok you can do it with us-" she was cut off by Grace.

"What are you talking about she doesn't even know what we're doing"

Ok what the hell is her problem?

"We can teach her we don't have to go until 6, it's 4 we have about two hours to teach her" Julie reasoned.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask tryin to sound like I know what the hell tryouts are.

"A dance!" Julie sound exited but I'm horrified

"I think I'll do it by myself." I say as I start to unpack.

"Why can't you dance?" She asks

"Yeah, no, yes but no, not any more."

I answer.

"Why not" asks grace suddenly interested in the subject.

I told them every thing. About my brother. And dance and water. How it effects me and every thing. Once my explanation was over they just stared at me.

"Wow" Julie finally said.

"So are you going to do it with us or not?" Grace asked

Julie punched her shoulder and Grace gave her a "what" look.

"Ok let me get this straight. You quit the two things your brother taught you because he died. Well your dumber than you look." Grace Says

Ok what just happened.

"What-" I start

"You don't just quit something because something tragic happened, people die every day, no offence," she comments

"Offensive" I mummer

"That's like saying you cant eat the fish you killed because its dead, or somebody owed you money and when you got it you couldn't spend it." she finishes.

"I think what Grace is trying to say, is you cant give up on something you love just because someone you loved died...Or you cant stop something that you like doing..um-" Julie started, seeming to get confused with her words.

"I mean, you love your brother, or...loved, he taught you how to dance and swim, so why would you stop what he taught you to do, I mean he may be gone but he left a piece of him inside you, dose that make since?"

And it did, she started out a little rusty, but the ending was hart-felt and that was touching.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So you'll do it!" Julie exclaims, a smile stretching her face.

I nod in answer, looking at Grace who's staring at me with much thought.

"What." I say looking away from her heated gaze.

Kinda Creepy.

"You a fast learner?" She asks.

"Yeah, why?" I say.

She just smirks

"Lets get started." she says

"On what." confusion clear in my voice.

"Did you already know the dance moves, the steps the rhythm you would be hitting at and when you came in, if so then I'm going to lunch." She comments, eyebrows raised.

"Right" I say.

Grace just grabs two duffle bags and head for the door.

"Meet me in the Dance studio in ten," She says walking out the door.

"Dose she not like me or something." I ask.

"No, your just a pretty blond, that might have a really good voice and really good dance skills. No offence." Julie says getting her stuff together and heading to the door also.

"Oh," I mummer

"She just doesn't like competition, but if your good and your on our side, she's a really nice person. See you in ten." and with that she's out the door in seconds.

* * *

**Ok, I have a lot of sorry to say to you guys so lets start with this story.**

**1: I was soooo lost on how I was going to do this so I had a little trouble with the second chapter...still hoped you liked it though.**

**Next sorry, I joined another thing-a-thing.**

**2: I joined this other sight called Watt Pad and I have been writing some original stories on there not any fan-fictions but if you care to read any my name is BubblesMcBubble. **

**Next sorry, Im still in school.**

**3: School is a pain in my booty meat, I have to stay above an B average so I can stay on the cross country team. And my Boy-friend has succeeded in bribing me to do basket ball so there's that and then there's college hunting...UGH its a lot.**

**Any way those are my excuses and stuff soooo if you still want this story tell me I will be updating the next 5 reviews maybe the next 3 but...yeah **

**Hope you liked it I not please don't comment. because if you do it must not have been a complete waist of your time to type some word...**

**Bye**

**Taylor says: Call me Bubbles...Love Me! **


End file.
